


One of a kind - Kakairu Exhange

by Superbacongirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superbacongirl/pseuds/Superbacongirl
Summary: A Kakairu AU where Kakashi is a barista in a local cafe, and where Iruka is a college student, love at first sight kind of thing ♥
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24
Collections: A Very Special KakaIru Exchange!





	One of a kind - Kakairu Exhange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taudi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taudi/gifts).



If the photo doesn't load, please click [here](https://photos.app.goo.gl/eqrHH7LhRKBWUXDGA)

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun with this, all of the prompts were awesome, and i had a hard time deciding what to do, but i really really loved the result, and i hope Taudi likes it too ♥


End file.
